Show Luo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 羅志祥 / Luo Zhi Xiang thumb|334px|Show Luo *'Nombre en inglés:' Show Luo / Alan Luo *'Apodo: '小豬 / Xiao Zhu *'Profesión: '''Presentador / Actor / Cantante / Bailarín /Modelo/Compositor/Empresario. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Taiwán *'Estatura:'180 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:'Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Grupo sanguíneo:0 *'Compañias:'Avex Trax (2003-2007)/Capitol Records:(EMI) (2007-presente) Biografia Es nacido en una familia que formaba parte de la música y el espectáculo comenzó a tocar la batería a la tierna edad de 3 y salía al escenario con sus padres cuando era niño. Él es famoso conocido por su apodo, Xiao Zhu (小猪, que significa 'pequeño cerdito'), porque durante sus años de escuela, él era un niño regordete. Ganó un premio de plata en un concurso de canto cuando tenía sólo 7 años. Se unió al "4 Heavenly Kings Imitation Concert" en 1995, imitando a Aaron Kwok, tras lo cual se las arregló para afianzar su 1er lugar. Pronto, en 1996, Show, junto con otros 3 concursantes del reality show, forman "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwan" y lanzarán su 1er álbum ese mismo año. El grupo estuvo activo en los años siguientes, antes de separarse en 1998. En el mismo año, junto con Show Ou Di(que es también uno de los "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwán"), formaron "Romeo" y participó activamente en él hasta el año 2000. En 2003, debutó como solista y lanzó su primer álbum 'Show Time' y desde entonces ha trabajado en una variedad de géneros, incluyendo hip hop, R&B. También ha colaborado con cantantes como Jolin Tsai, Jay Chou, Vivian Hsu y muchas otras celebridades. Su madre es una princesa aborigen de Taiwán de Amis tribu. Debido a su origen étnico, a menudo se refiere a sí mismo como el príncipe Amis. Chicken Little / 四眼天雞,como Chicken Little (En chino, solo voz) (2005) The Bee Movie / 蜂電影，como Barry Bee Benson (En chino, solo voz) (2007). Dramas *Hi my Sweetheart (GTV, 2009) *Hot Shot (CTV, 2008) *Corner with Love (CTV, 2007) *The Outsiders II (GTV, 2004) *Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (CTV, 2003) *Spicy Hot Teacher (CTS, 2000) *Girls Go Forward (CTS, 2000) *The Youth of Liang Shan Bo and Zhu Ying Tai (CTV, 2000) *When We Are Nesting Together (Public TV, 2000) Temas de Dramas *"El amor no viaja solo" (爱不单行) para Hi My Sweetheart (2OO9) *"Head Over Heels in Love" (爱疯头) para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *"Ge Zhong Qiang Shou" (箇中強手) para Hot Shot (2008) *"Ai Zhuan Jiao" (愛轉角) para Corner with Love (2007) *"Hui Se Kong Jian" (灰色空間) para The Outsiders II (2004) *"Ni Shuo Ni De Wo Shuo Wo De" (妳說妳的 我說我的) para Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (2003) Películas *Journey to the West (2012) *Heartbeat Love (2012) *Button Man *Two and Half Detectives - There are Ghosts in the School's Backyard *A Marvellous Detective (2004) *Expect a Miracle (2001) Discografía '''Taiwan 'Álbums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Curiosidades *Su color favorito es el verde limón. *Conductor del programa "100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百)", junto con Huang Hong Sheng. *Idiomas: mandarín, japonés y taiwanés. *Bautizado como "rey de baile" de Taiwán. *También desea que lo llamen el "Rey de lo besos", segun los comentarios de Rainie en un programa. *Se caracteriza por "torturar" a Huang Hong Sheng (su compañero de 100% entretenimiento) cuando va al programa Rainie Yang, ya que se pasa el programa entero, haciéndose el que coquetea con Rainie, haciéndole chistes pesados a el y a ambos. *En su programa "100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百)", ha tenido invitados como Super Junior, SHINee, Lee Min Ho, Koo Hye Sun, entre otros.. *Lleva una gran amistad con Rainie Yang. *En una entrevista, Rainie Yang reveló la "Fobia" a los pies que tiene Show y él añadió: "Si la chica que me gusta tiene todo en 100 puntos pero sus pies no me gustan, terminaría inmediatamente con ella". Él también dijo que él lleva a las chicas que le gustan a un restaurante en el que sea necesario quitarse los zapatos, ¡Sólo para verle los pies! *Sabe tocar instrumentos como el piano, guitarra, batería. *En una entrevista se le cuestionó el porque no ha hecho mas dramas después del éxito que tuvo con "Hi, My Sweetheart" y el respondió que era porque aun no le habían presentado un guión que lo convenciera, ya que quiere crecer como actor e interpretar diferentes personajes. *A finales del 2011 se dio a conocer la lista de los discos mas vendidos, y Show se colocó por tercer año consecutivo en el primer puesto. *Es el artista que mas seguidores tiene en Weibo, al contar con mas de ocho millones, dejando en segundo y tercer lugar a Aaron Yan y Jiro Wang de Fahrenheit. *En su nueva canciòn participa la cantante Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls. Enlaces *Oficial Weibo Galería Videografía 'Taiwan' thumb|left|295 px|Show Lou - Hot Shotthumb|right|295 px|Show Lou - I'll Get Used To It 'Japon' thumb|right|295 px|Show Luo - Runnerthumb|left|295 px|Show Luo - Magic Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWpresentador